My Boyfriend's Best Friend
by Tukkus
Summary: Spencer's always thought her relationship with Andrew was perfect, until Andrew asked her to try to get along more with his best friend—Toby Cavanaugh. In an unexpected turn of events, Spencer finds herself growing fonder of her boyfriend's best friend. Will she be able to stop her feelings before Andrew gets hurt?


My Boyfriend's Best Friend

Chapter 1

"Cool, man, I'll see you on Sunday for the game!" Toby Cavanaugh exclaimed, patting his best buddy's back. "Oh, and have a nice night, Spencer." The brunette nodded her head as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. He smiled at her, and they kept walking.

"Alright Tobester, I'll see you Sunday!" Andrew Campbell exclaimed as they got quite far away from Toby. The blond male turned to his girlfriend and said, "You know he's my best friend, Spence. You could be a bit more social with him."

She sighed and explained, "Andrew, I don't really know him. Besides, he's not really my kind of friend. He's all—"

"_Outgoing_?" Andrew finished for her with a laugh. "He's a good guy, and he's pretty social and funny. I think you should start getting to know him better, or else it's going to suck when all three of us go out together more. I would never want you to be the third wheel, Spence. That's never my intention."

"But I need smart, intellectual young men like you," Spencer said, going on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back, but retreated soon enough.

"You're very sweet, but I would be crushed if my girlfriend didn't get along with my best friend," Andrew told her. "Please, make friends with him. Do it for me, okay?" She nodded her head. He smiled and said, "Good girl. I'll talk to you soon." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her walk into her house. "Good night, sweetie!"

"Night," she returned, smiling happily as she walked into her house.

She thought about what Andrew said: _Make friends with Toby._ It would be difficult. While she tolerated Andrew's love for football, Toby Cavanaugh was far too masculine for her to be friends with him. She wondered how Andrew ever became friends with him. Toby was the kind of guy to be around sawdust, sweaty men, sports, and fistfights. Andrew was the kind of guy to be around books, homework, literature, and maybe a tiny bit of football.

But for Andrew, she would do it.

* * *

Spencer was reading a book, when she suddenly got a call in the afternoon. It was Andrew. She sighed as she picked it up. She didn't like being disrupted during her reading time, but she answered it, anyways. She liked to be a good girlfriend—being a good girlfriend was always her priority (besides studying).

: Phone :

"Hey my beautiful girl!" Andrew exclaimed through the line. She squinted her eyes. He usually over-complimented her in a sentence if he wanted her to do something for him. "How are you doing, my sweet? Good?" She knew it wasn't just a good mood—he wanted something from her.

"Oh, hey Andrew," Spencer said, letting out a short breath. "Nothing much, I was just reading. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"No, no, of course not!" he cried, but she could tell he was lying. "I just wanted to check on how my girl is doing, and seems you're having a nice afternoon."

"Spit it out, sweetie," Spencer said, chuckling a little bit. "I know your 'I want something from you' voice, so out with it! Be direct, or I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll cut to the chase now," he said, sighing quietly. "So, you know how Toby and I made plans to watch the Sunday game? Well, I was thinking about what you and I were talking about when I walked you home on Friday night, and I thought that maybe you and Tob—"

"No way!" Spencer yelled, cutting him off. "I hate football, first of all, and I don't want to be alone with two overwhelmed guys. I have a dad, I know how men get when it comes to football. There's a word for this, and they call it _crazy_!"

"Baby, I know it sounds crazy, but I want you to be here with me," Andrew said, sighing again. "It's my dream to have you befriend Toby. I want us three to all be friends, well you're more than my friend, so technically I should say I want us all to be on a good note, so—"

"I never said I didn't like Toby," Spencer said, biting her lip. "I think he's okay. We're on a good note, he even said goodbye to me on Friday. I know, I know, it's like love at first sight. What, do you want me to become his best friend so I can get these football games off of your hands?"

"No Spence, I like football," Andrew argued. "But anyways, I don't want you to be like a stranger to him. Saying 'hey' and 'bye' isn't good enough for me. I think you know what I want you to do. I won't beg and plead again. If you're here when the game starts, I'll be really happy. So this is my last saying to you: I really want you to be here. We'll be at Toby's house if you decide to show up."

"Jesus, Andrew, you make it seem like it's your dying wish," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"This conversation is over," he said, mumbling something else quietly. "Well, we'll se what happens. Bye, Spencer." He hung up the phone.

: End :

* * *

"What up, A-ster!" Toby exclaimed as he jumped onto his own couch. "Awesome, awesome, you made it. Think the Niners are gonna win?"

"Of course I made it, man, this is my kind of game!" Andrew exclaimed. "I don't know, both teams kinda suck, but I'll root for the Niners. Actually, the Niners are pretty good, I guess. Not too shabby? Yeah, I think that's what I'm trying to say."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Toby said, grinning. "I generously made popcorn for us to share. It's gonna be a long afternoon, so as all people do when they watch football, we're gonna snack." He slammed a bowl of popcorn down on the table. "Hell yeah, it's starting in like half an hour."

Someone rang the doorbell. Andrew's heart raced. Was it who he thought it was? Did she really show up? He was surprised. She put aside her stubborn ways for him, and came through. He was really happy with her.

"Who's that?" Toby said, groaning. "Please tell me it's not Jenna! She was supposed to be hanging out with her friends Garrett and Shana until late night. I don't need any game interrupters... Especially ones like Jenna."

"I'll get it," Andrew volunteered.

"No man, it's my house, I got it," Toby said, getting up. "Relax and have some popcorn." Toby walked to the door and swung it open while Andrew kept quietly protesting, since he knew Toby wouldn't want Spencer with them. "Hel— Spencer?"

"Hi," she awkwardly said. "Andrew... he... he wanted me to come here and watch the game with you."

"Andrew freaking Campbell, get your ass over here, dude!" Toby yelled, glaring at his best buddy. The smarter young man trudged towards his very angry best friend. "Dude, you invited a_ girl_ to our football game? She doesn't even like football, first of all, and also, I can't have a girl in my house! My parents are going to kill me, and if Jenna sees—"

"I'll tell them she's my girlfriend," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "Calm down, Tobester. I wanted her to be here."

"If you want me to leave, I—" Spencer began.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for freaking out on you," Toby said, sighing. "I was just worried. You have to leave before my step sister and parents get home, though. I'm not allowed to bring girls into this house. They'll think I'm hooking up with you or something, no matter how much I protest, even if I tell them that you're Andrew's girlfriend."

"Why does it matter what your sister thinks?" Spencer asked curiously.

She saw a spark of hurt flash in Toby's eyes.

"It's nothing, we just don't get along," Toby mumbled. "She'll make up a wild story to my parents, probably about how we had sex, and she heard us or some crap. She'll go to extreme lengths to get me in trouble, or make me look bad."

Spencer swallowed hard at the thought of having sex with Toby. She was so nervous for some reason. She felt like everything Toby said mattered. His opinion of her suddenly mattered, and it wasn't because she wanted to make Andrew happy. Well, maybe part of it was, but not entirely.

"Alright, this conversation is intense, but we have a game to watch!" Andrew exclaimed, and pulled them both to the couch. He flipped through the channels until he found the NFL channel, and grinned when he finally found it.

"There's still twenty give minutes until the game," Toby said, grinning. "You want to go get into the football spirit and toss a ball around? My dad got me a new one after you got my last one deflated because you threw it onto a tree branch!"

Andrew started laughing, "I didn't mean to! My aim was a little off that day."

"More than a little," Toby chuckled. "Let's play. Try not to deflate my new one. I'm sure my dad would appreciate that."

"You cool with staying here, Spence?" Andrew asked, touching her chin lightly. "You can come if you want, or stay here and watch a girly TV show until we get back. It won't be long, I promise."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine here, Andrew," she said, sighing. "Please, don't come back sweaty." Andrew chuckled and pecked her lips, which made Toby flinch.

"Cut it out, man," Toby said, shoving his buddy lightly. "No kissing in this house."

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Andrew laughed. "Come on, grab your football and let's go, before we run out of time and miss the game!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Toby said, laughing as he grabbed the football. Andrew walked out first, and Toby second. "Hey Spencer, try not to wreck anything."

"Yeah, I bet it'll make Jenna mad, right?" Spencer tried to push him. She smirked a little.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"To be honest, that's not really a joke, because I'm sure as hell that she would be pissed if anything in this house is wrecked," Toby said, pursing his lips shortly after. "Cut the jokes out, okay? You don't know what happened. You don't know anything about Jenna."

"Yeah, but I sure as hell know that it's shady," Spencer said with a smirk. "I'm trying to push the boundaries here. It seemed like a sensitive topic."

"Well, damn right it is," he said, folding his arms. "Stay out of my personal life. Jenna has nothing to do with you."

"Hey Tobester, you coming?" Andrew called.

"Yeah, man, give me a second!" Toby exclaimed. "I'm going to leave now. Don't think I'm joking when I say that you'll ruin my life if you wreck anything, especially one of Jenna's belongings. Stay out of her room. Actually, why don't you just come with us?"

"I'd rather not," Spencer said, turning away. "Makes you nervous, doesn't it? Anything in this pretty little house could be screwed up when you come back. Stay cautious."

He huffed a little before jogging out, knowing that he had kept Andrew waiting far too long. If he didn't leave then, they wouldn't get much play time.

* * *

The door swung open, and Andrew and Toby came running in. To Spencer's surprise, Toby was a little under-dressed. It seemed that a shirt was missing from his torso, and he looked pretty hot. She tried to look away, but she couldn't help it. It was hard. He was attractive.

"Did your ball catching game get so intense that you had to take your shirt off?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he smirked. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she said, pursing her lips. "It doesn't. I was just wondering."


End file.
